Teal Blossom
by ilikethemsalty
Summary: Keefe's in a coma and Fitz and Sophie just ended their relationship. Add some attacks from the Neverseen, and the gang discover things about themselves that they never knew before. Sophie and Biana unravel a newfound connection to each other and Tam dismisses the idea of love. Will the Keeper crew grow stronger with their attachments or will it destroy them? (Rights to Shannon M.)
1. one: awakening

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Hey Soph."

I blink back the tears that were forming on top of my eyes and turn to see two sparkling teal eyes. Only, they didn't belong to Fitz. It was Biana standing by the cot. "How're you doing?" she asks me quietly, sitting next to me. She offers me a hand and I gratefully take it.

I lean my shoulder on hers and we stare at the handsome blond boy bedridden in the Healing Center.

"I'm fine I guess," I shrug a little. What else could I say? "Are you okay though, Biana?"

Biana's eyes shimmer with tears. "Yeah. I can't believe this happened. I-I..."

I nod, understanding what Biana was trying to say. "I know. Keefe- Keefe doesn't deserve this."

"No, he doesn't," agreed Biana. She touches his cold cheek and frowns, sniffling. She brushes a strand of his hair out of his eyes and blinks.

It must be so hard especially on Biana since she's always liked Keefe _that way_. It must crush her to see him like this, so weak- so vulnerable- in a coma- it was breaking me, but on Biana I had no idea what it was doing.

"Hey guys. Checking on Keefe?" Dex asked, his face drooping as he enters the room.

"Yup," Elwin answers from the next cot over, where he was tending to some Level One who got into some trouble at phys. ed with the splotchers.

Dex walks over to us and sighs, plopping down next to me and Biana. "So, you want an update on what's happening?" he asked me.

I nod.

Lately I've been sleeping here at the Healing Center, just in case Keefe would wake up so he wouldn't be alone. Grady and Edaline let me, though I could tell they thought it was hopeless anyways. Keefe wouldn't wake up purely because I was here.

I lick my dry lips and hug myself, peering up at Dex. His strawberry curls were flat, pressed to his forehead with sweat and lack of effort. Keefe's being in a coma was affecting everyone's appearance in some way. I never really try now. I just change my clothes every two or three days and run a brush through my hair whenever I remember.

Biana sometimes applied chapstick to her lips and paid attention to her hair but her clothes didn't make such a statement anymore. She wore simple tunics and plain skirts.

And Fitz- well, he still cared about his looks as per usual. He styled his hair just the same as before and wore the same clothes. But he never smiled. His teal eyes never had that glow that they did when he smiled. And that had enough effect on its own.

I return my focus to Dex, who's gossiping wildly.

"So, Marella's gotten so good at restraining the flames that now she can practically hold up an entire wall for like five minutes," Dex proudly stated. "And," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "I thought I saw some... stuff... going on between Tam and Glimmer."

Biana giggled, intriguingly widening her eyes. My jaw drops.

"Good to see Tammy Boy's finally got some guts," a familiar voice said.

All our heads slowly turn.

There he was, sitting up in the bed, with an attractive smirk wore on his facade and crossed arms propped on his lap. "I'm back, baby!"


	2. two: jealousy

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Keefe?"

Tears were cried and laughs were heard as everyone threw themselves at him.

I hugged him fiercely, and Keefe pats my back. "Foster, I know you missed me but I didn't think you missed me this bad."

"I will always miss you this bad, Keefe," I whisper, and before I could change my mind, I press my lips to his cheeks. When I see the surprised expression arise on Keefe's face I quickly yank my face away from his, flushing. "Sorry- I, uh, didn't mean to-"

"Come here," orders Keefe.

I obey and he curls an arm around mine, hiding his face in my tunic. My chin rests on his head. I hug him back and he pulls away with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Okay okay everyone!" Elwin yells, hurrying over with a trayful of medicine bottles and supplements. "Give him some space! Keefe, how are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks to Foster." He winks at me and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Biana averts her gaze to the wall and her mouth was in a tight rigid line. Her fists dug into the sheets of the cot she was sitting on, across from Keefe's.

A jolt of guilt runs up my throat and I stare down at my wrung hands. How could I be so insensitive? Obviously it hurt Biana for me to kiss her crush- well, on the cheek, but still- and for him to actually like it.

"I'm gonna need you to drink these," Elwin instructs, and Keefe acquiesces, glugging down three vials of disgusting looking liquids.

He grinned triumphantly when he finished the tray. The beam soon disappeared when his stomach gurgled. "I'm hungry," he complains, poking it.

"I'm on it," Elwin promises, a blur as he went out the door and returned with a plateful of custard bursts. "Eat up."

* * *

Lord Cassius awkwardly stands by Keefe's cot with a stoic face.

"Uh, we'll give you some privacy now," Biana mumbled uncomfortably, exiting the room.

After I see the look Elwin gives me I reluctantly get to my feet and pat Keefe's hand gently. "I'm glad you woke up," I whisper as I walk away, not sure if Keefe heard. But as I turn back one more time, I see the slight hints of a smile playing at the ends of Keefe's lips and I know he did.

When I reach the door, Biana's still not looking at me.

She's checking her makeup in a compact mirror, which she hasn't done for a long time. I reach out and touch her arm but she abruptly pulls away. "Stop, Sophie," she murmurs, her voice like a rose carried in a rough hurricane. Torn up and ragged.

Her eyes are glossed over with tears of pain and I hug myself. "I'm sorry, Biana," I apologize. "I don't like Keefe like that, you know I don't. I was just so happy he was awake. You guys still have a chance." I mentally cringe. Why did I say that? It sounded so stuck-up.

I open my mouth to apologize again but Biana presses her lips together tightly and looks as if she's fighting an internal storm. "You're amazing, Soph. Don't ever forget that, okay?"


	3. three: he left again

**A/N: Hey! I didn't write an author's note for chapter 1 or 2, so here goes. I have a few things to cover if you'd like to move on. **

**One, this fanfic- emotional chapters especially, which, spoiler alert, includes this one- has some mild swearing. No F-bombs but still some language. Thought I'd warn you, even though like 70% of my fanfics have it lol. **

**Two- this fanfic mainly revolves around the ship of Sophiana. Which is LGBTQ. If you're not comfortable with that then wtf are you doing here? But I thought I'd clarify. Also a few of the characters question their sexuality. So yeah.  
**

**Three. Welp, I don't have a three. Oh wait- yes I do. This will consist of a ton of plot holes. I haven't written much yet but I already know it will be full of them bc I am no Shannon Messenger. Lol. Well, enjoy, and if you like it please be sure to leave a review. Thanks so much!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Biana, what the heck?" I ask, completely confuzzled.

Why is Biana acting this way around me now?

She offers a tight lipped smile and stuffs the compact mirror in her stylish rucksack, turning on her heels and walking down the hall, leaving me confused and alone.

* * *

"Hail Keefe," I demand and my Imparter's glossy screen fades to show Keefe, rumpled hair splayed over his eyes and arms held out at length to display him.

My gaze softens once I see the resigned expression he wears. "What is it, Keefe?" I quietly ask.

Keefe bites his lip and shrugs.

"Did Elwin discover... anything?"

His teeth rake into the skin under his lower lip. "Yes," his voice is grim and tight.

My dark brown eyes widen. "What?"

"Foster, it's horrible," he whispers hoarsely. "You'll hate me."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Keefe, remember when I told you-"

He shakes his head of dirty blond hair, and his eyes are dull and lifeless as he speaks. "Sophie no. You _will_ hate me." That's when I notice it. Keefe's not in the Healing Center anymore. He's leaning against a mossy tree in some type of forest. And he called me 'Sophie', not 'Foster.' Oh something was wrong, all right.

"What the hell?!" I shout into the Imparter. "Keefe, where the frick are you!?"

His shoulders sag and a second head pops into the display. _Alvar_. "Hey Soph." He winks at me. "Nice to see you again. Hope you don't mind your boy Sencen here decided to join me." Alvar runs a hand over his newly gelled hair. He looked like he seriously recovered from his encounter with Fitz and I in Candleshade.

"What?! Keefe-" I stare at him despairingly. "Keefe, what the heck have you done?"

Keefe intakes a large, labored breath. "Foster," he tells me gently, but pained, "I don't like leaving you. But the Black Swan isn't doing anything to help the fight against the Neverseen. Alvar- he's forming a group of rebels who're willing to whatever it takes to beat them."

"Unlike the Black Swan," Alvar butted in, "we'll have me- who knows the Neverseen inside and out." He smirks winningly at me.

"Exactly," put in Keefe. "I'm so sorry, Foster." His eyes are shiny with fresh tears as the Imparter goes blank.

"No! Get the frick back here, no, don't hang up on me!" I wail, and thrust my Imparter at the wall. It bounces off the built in gems aimlessly and I scowl deeply. "Damn bulletproofness."

I pick it up again and stare at the black screen. Tears seep from my eyes as I hug it against my chest.

Keefe was gone... again.


	4. four: questions

**A/N: Hehe, I'm so proud of myself! Updating two days in a row! Most ppl can only dream of achieving this glory! Haha. Anyways, hope ya enjoy! I poured a lot of my heart into this chapter AND there's even a bit of Sophiaaaaana ;)  
**

**IStillHopeForSophex: Hi! Omg, thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! 'Twas you that inspired this update. Haha, yes. I do so love GT's being tortured. But then again- WHO DOESN'T?! Thank you :) I hope you'll keep reading on. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Grady's blond head poked through the door, eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. "Sophie? Are you... feeling all right? I heard some... er, jalapeno words, and I-"

"Yeah," I giggle morosely. Jalapeno words was something Grady, Edaline, and I called cuss words. They were mostly something of the human culture but elves knew them and though it was much more rare in the Lost Cities, it wasn't something completely unbeknownst to them. "Just that stupid boy," I hiss under my breath.

For a second Grady looks triumphant. I was honestly intrigued to peek inside his mind. He was probably thinking something along the lines of, Y_es yes yes! Finally! Eeeeeee! Now that Sophie broke up with that weirdo boi and she realizes Traitor's true colors, Sodex Supreme will rule! Yassss!_ and unleashing his inner fangirl heart.

It wasn't exactly by subtle movements that Grady had been encouraging me and Dex to get together. And I mean it's kind of gross and annoying- we're freaking cousins by adoption- but Grady totally shipped us hardcore.

Haha, yeah that was probably what he was thinking.

Then the ends of his mouth fall and he stops his imagining of Dex and me skipping slow motion on a beach together. "Oh, what did That Boy do now?"

I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on my kneecap.

Grady takes the Imparter from me and frowns. "Sophie," he warns. "You're not about to go gallivanting on some rescue mission or-"

"No," I shake my head softly and close my eyes. "No. H-h-he's made his decision," I choke out, "and I think now this is always what was meant to be. He- no, he was never supposed to be a part of the Black Swan. He wasn't supposed to love me-" My eyes jolt as wide open as saucers when I realize what I accidentally said during my ramble. Oh crap, crap, crap. Grady slowly gets down next to me with wide eyes.

Oh my gosh, what did I say? And to Grady of all people. Oh I was in some deep trouble now.

But instead of lecturing me about getting attached or something he did something unexpected- opened his arms. I willingly crawl over to him. I don't feel as alone with my adoptive dad hugging me.

* * *

The next day at Foxfire, I walk in a zombielike trance to my locker, automatically lick the sensor like a robot- it didn't even register to me what the flavor was- and shove the books into the bookbag hanging off my shoulder.

"Sophie?" a concerned sounding voice echoes to me in the distance. It was beautiful, like the soft chime of an ornate bell. It was like you could hear chocolate. A gentle stream of a waterfall- rushing and very much alive as it trips over the rocks as a warrior would.

I blink, confused as to why I was suddenly so awake. I tilt my head to the side and realize Biana's staring expectantly at me. "Are you okay, Sophie?"

I bite my bottom lip and scowl, kicking the locker fiercely. "No I'm not, Biana! That idiot with the good hair left m-" I correct, "-us, AGAIN!"

Biana offers a sympathetic but also slightly strained smile in return. "I know," she whispers sadly, pushing a dry strand of her usually velvety and luscious dark brown hair out of her unlit, dim teal eyes.

Bemusedly, I arch an eyebrow.

"Come with me," is all she says.

* * *

Elwin's slumped over on a cot, hand held to his forehead and the other with a half empty vial of a weird alien like purple substance. Livvy's standing by the counters, grinding her teeth mercilessly as she works at mixing some liquids and pouring unrecognizable gunks from beaker to beaker.

"Oh hi," she says, not brightly like she usually talks. Instead her tone was foreboding and grim, suggesting the darkness of the cosmos and the depth of the ocean. She didn't have the glittery jewels embroidered into her hair like she normally would. Her hair was pulled up in a fast and hasty ponytail and she wore a too-big white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up and tainted green. "Care to help us with any sort of clues?" Livvy asks, motioning with her hand for us to come to her.

Biana slips her hand into mine and gives me a small smile, gently squeezing my hand reassuringly as she guides me over to the countertops. I gratefully nod at her and let go. Her smile fades and she clears her throat, nervously fidgeting in her stance.

"All right," Livvy begins in a quiet tone, and I raise a hand. Livvy chuckles and nods. "What is it, Sophie?"

"Uhm, is Elwin okay?" I grimace as all our heads turn in synchrony to look at Elwin.

His rainbow orb spectacles were haphazardly balanced on his face. Obviously he was immensely tired by the lack of effort put in the light round his eyes.

Elwin's a Flasher, which means he can bend and twist and form light, basically controlling it.

Usually it seems to effortless for him but now clearly even the smallest of efforts were too much for him to handle.

Livvy nods resignedly. "He'll be fine. He's just tired from- well, I'm going to explain this as clearly as I can. Keefe, well, as you know, escaped from the Healing Center last night-" she paused for a respectful silence, which caused tears to ram up in my eyes. This wasn't a funeral! He wasn't dead! Biana beside me purses her lips and shuffles her feet, staring down at them. "-but what you didn't know was that he manifested another ability."

Both my head and Biana's snapped up with full attention.

Pleased that we were all ears, Livvy paced around the lab section of the Healing Center, hands linked behind her back. "And now." Livvy sighs deeply. "Now- I'm quite afraid for our lives."

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, cliffhangaaaa! Betcha didn't see that coming! Ha no who am I kidding, you could see that a mile away. But at least I tried! *shows up at Grammys* *walks past the camera flashes* Thank ya, thank ya! *takes trophy that says, 'At Least She Tried.'* *bows* *blows kisses at crowd* Now first I'd like to thank everyone who read my fanfictions-**

** Lol. But anyways, this chapter is twice as long as the previous ones, WHICH MEANS TWICE AS MUCH EFFORT WAS PUT IN! So, um, *clears throat and stops looking like a maniac* if you have the time and if you can, I would LOVE IT and appreciate it SO MUCH if you could review. Like, it could be negative, positive, whatever. Constructive criticism is much loved also. But even if you don't, thanks so much just for reading! :)  
**


	5. five: saelle

**A/N: reviewssss:**

**Sokeefe: Aww, thank youuuu! Ya I'm working on more chapters and trying to update more often :) thanks so much for this heartwarming review. **

**Confetti Dog: Thanksssss! Lmao yes I know right? Ah no problem thereee you see, I'm the grammar police XDD.**

**IStillHopeForSophex: Haha definitely agree with you there. Yea lol but also the Sokeefe fans are a lot crazier than Sophex O.o. Lol I'm going to enjoy torturing you by prolonging the time until they kiss. Hmmm, *whisper* Don't tell anyone but I DID base 40% of Grady off of you XD.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"What ability?" I wrap my arms around my upper body, hugging myself. I needed some kind of closure. Biana apparently did, too. She proceeded to swing up on the empty counter beside me. She offered her hand, which I gratefully slipped mine into. Our eyes met and she bumped shoulders with me playfully. "It'll be okay, Sophie," she whispered, "I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"Oh but I'm afraid it is," Livvy interrupted bluntly, planting her hands on the counter, between Biana's and my thighs. She looked us dead in the eye and grimaced. "There's no way to sugarcoat this, girls." I gave Biana's hand a short squeeze, but Biana tightened her grip with such force I didn't know she even had in her.

"Keefe's new ability is something that elves, or any intelligent species for that matter, should ever know about." The beads in her hair jingled as she walked across the room, returning briskly with a chart. "Look here." She jabbed a scarred finger on the middle.

"Livvy, is your hand okay?" Biana softly asked, her dark blue eyes locked on the scars and apparent burns spread all over the physician's hands.

"What happened?" I chimed in.

Livvy gave us a tight smile. "It has no importance or relevance. Why don't we concentrate on the real problem. There may be many minor issues rising, but as of right now we should be focusing on this key one here— Keefe's induced manifestation."

We reluctantly nod. _Was it something she did for the Black Swan?_ something deep in my mind wondered.

Livvy's hands balled into fists as she put down the chart on the stool by the lab counter. Biana and I held our breaths in anticipation. "Keefe can now implant abilities in other species."

* * *

"What the-" I mumbled, and yanked my hand out of Biana's death grip to swing a fastidious punch to the wall.

Biana meanwhile was equally as shocked I was sure, only she contained her spiraling emotions better than I could. "Oh my gosh..." She was on repeat, tugging at her chocolate brown strips of hair.

"See? This is why I'm sneaking in some extra hours of sleep!" Elwin called from the next room over. He rubbed his eyes, and in an instant his spectacles flickered back to life again. He stood up shakily and crashed into a cot. "Sorry, Saelle," he apologized, sounding profoundly embarrassed as he blearily made his way over to us.

The patient whose bed he tripped on peeked at us, her short ginger hair falling in curls around her face.

"Elwin!" I cheered, jumping from off the counter and throwing my arms around him.

Elwin, though tired and drained of much energy, responded to my hug. He patted me on the back after a moment, and we pulled away.

I scanned his appearance warily. Never was Elwin this... blah. He always had enough energy to stay on his feet, but obviously the Keefe Situation- which is what I'm calling it at least- was keeping him and Livvy up.

"Elwin, um, can I get up yet?" Saelle asked from the cot.

"Nope!" Elwin called back as he poured a light green mossy sort of liquid into another beaker, sipping from it. We didn't question it and I hoped it was an edible solution.

Saelle smirked, lounging back in the cot comfortably. Her Imparter glowed. "Eren?" she answered timidly. "Yeah," she lowered her voice, "Elwin says I'm restricted to bedrest for another twenty four hours probably."

Pause.

"Yeah no I'm coming home, but I'll-" Soft mutter from the Imparter. Saelle wrinkled her eyebrows and scowled at the screen. "Jeez, Eren, chill. Yeah I'm aware. No-" She shuffled in the sheets. "No, I'll be there. 'Bye." She ended the call with a huff.

"Who was that?" Biana inquired, and personally I was also wondering the same thing. I mean, we're nosy elves, get used to it.

Saelle raised her eyes from the Imparter sitting in her lap. "Wouldn't you like to know, stranger."

Biana dismounted the counter and walked over to Saelle, plopping down on her bed. "You remember me, don't you, Saelle?" Biana gritted her teeth. "You remember me all right."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Not a very fast update, sorry, and I know the chapter's short :/ I'm working on it. It varies on the fanfiction. Right now short but many chapters are working for Teal Blossom so I'm going with that. Also, I introduced an O.C! What do you guys think of Saelle? (Made the name up myself :D) **


	6. six: patience and mallowmelt

**A/N: Review response:**

**Guest: Lol thank you for reviewing. (I wonder, if alicorns could read, what Silveny would think of my fanfictions XD. Probably to include more alicorns, oops.) Here's the next chapter; you inspired me to post faster. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Silence in the room. Then I broke it with a shocked, "Say what?" I walked over to where Biana and Saelle were and sat down on the cot across from Saelle's. "Okay first off, who are you?"

"Saelle Nvensor," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Saelle... Nvensor," she angrily spat out. "Happy, moonlark?"

Biana narrowed her eyes, which now glinted like the steel of a dagger ready to plunge inside an enemy's chest. "Shut up, Saelle. Don't talk to Sophie like that."

Saelle rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her bouncy ginger curls. They unfurled once she removed her hand from her head, vigorously bouncing against her forehead. "Oh, Bee, I expected more from you to be honest."

Biana scoffed, tilting her head, inducing a mass of hair to tumble down her shoulders. "You don't own the right to call me that anymore, Nvensor. Or should I call you Ellie?"

The latter didn't show a change of expression and criss crossed her legs on the bed, resting her arms on each knee. "Call me whatever you like, Bee."

Confused, I turned to Biana. "Um, Biana, how the heck do you know her and how come she-" Biana held up a hand and pointed to her forehead.

My eyebrows flew up as I understood. She wanted us to communicate telepathically.

I averted my eyes and tried to look as normal as I could while I stretched my wisp of consciousness into Biana's mind.

Her thoughts streamed quickly and instantly into my process. _That insufferable b-_

My eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets._ Um, Biana? Is everything okay?_ I transmitted, interrupting her thought.

She was composed as she responded naturally and self-assuredly. _Yeah, don't worry. Everything's fine._

_Okay but how do you know this... girl? She seems to thrive off of making you feel uncomfortable._

_Oh, that's Ellie for you,_ she thought with a bit of a snap attached to it.

_Can you elaborate?_

_Sure. I knew Saelle back before Maruca and I became friends, which was when you first met me. Back in my first couple years at Foxfire I was friends with this group of kids. Saelle and two others. But anyways, as time progressed Saelle wasn't as sweet and shy as she used to be. Not manifesting really did a toll on her. She shed out of her old skin and started to hang out with a group of shady Talentless._

I bit back a sharp retort.

Biana seemed to notice the look on my face because she quickly added, _Not that I'm saying specifically since they're Talentless they were shady. They were shady in general but being Talentless in the unfortunate world we live in and lived in, they naturally rebelled._

I nodded shortly as I understood.

Biana continued, her inner voice becoming sadder, _One day Saelle- well she went too far. She set a fire in ten ability session areas with her um, friends, and luckily there were no casualties but there were a few burns and Dame Alina was going to expel her. But the Nvensor family is a pretty valuable asset to the elvin community. Or was anyways_-

Her mental words dropped a beat. _But they were back then. So Dame Alina pushed for a three-year suspension. What with the other things on Saelle's record, she made her case. And Saelle got sent to Exillium for those three years. She-she was supposed to show redemption and if she did she would be welcomed back into Foxfire after those three years were up. Apparently they were satisfied. But what I don't get is why-_

_Why she was accepted even with all the harm she did to Foxfire,_ I finish. _And let me guess that made the Nvensors not-so-prestigious anymore?_

_Yup_, Biana agreed.

I pulled out of her mind and felt officially enraged. How can there be so many problems for us out there?! Honestly, isn't the Neverseen enough for us to deal with, now you have to add the classic rebellious ex-friend too? Jeez, universe, cut us a little bit of slack now would you?

Saelle wore a smirk on her face when I returned my gaze to be fixated upon her. "I know you were talking telepathically," she said, studying her chipped, unpainted nails.

"And?" I shrugged, showing her I truthfully didn't give a crap.

She lifted a single brow questioningly. "We'll talk later. Elwin, these 'visitors' are bothering me," she yelled.

Elwin came back to us and frowned at Saelle. "How does your cast feel?"

Saelle wrapped a hand around her leg and took it out from underneath the blankets. "Fine I guess. Better I think," she said. "But I'd like to be alone right now." She shot us stingy looks.

Elwin shrugged and sent us all glances that said he was sorry. "The patient needs some alone time now," he said simply, clearly showing a hint of annoyance at Saelle's bitterness.

* * *

"Biana, are you okay?" I ask her gingerly, trying to tread carefully. Saelle seemed to be a sensitive subject for her.

"Yeah," Biana's fists unclenched and she stared at the ground, kicking the grass. "Sorry, Sophie," she added more quietly.

I slip my hand into hers and give her an understanding nod. "No, I get it, Biana," I answer after a few silent minutes of us walking through Foxfire's lawn. "I get it. But she's from the past. Forget about her." I grin and lead her to the Leapmaster. "Girls' night? We can call Linh over and have a sleepover!"

Biana smiled, a true smile she'd been lacking all of today. "Sounds good. Will there be-"

"Mallowmelt? Definitely!" I tell her. "What's girls' night without mallowmelt? I'll ask Edaline if she can whip us up a batch... or two... or three." I giggle lightly. One batch was never enough.

Biana grinned. "Thanks Sophie. This is just what we need right now, what with," her smile drooped and so did her posture, "all the... things... that have been happening lately."

* * *

The delicious smell of mallowmelt wafted around the house, and it was so tantalizing it was pure torture. "Are they done yet?" I stare pleadingly at Edaline.

She laughed airily, patting the countertop. "Nearly, Sophie. Have a little patience, would you?"

"Patience does not exist when it comes to mallowmelt," I correct.

Edaline's cheekbones are prominent as she smiles at me. "That's definitely true," she admits, leaning back on the counter. She raises an eyebrow at me. "So, girls' night? Isn't that kind of thing usually Biana's idea and not yours?"

I shrug and reach up to pull a few eyelashes from my poor, longtime suffering eyes. "Yeah, I guess," I confess, tucking a lock of my wavy blonde hair behind an ear. "It's just... Biana needs this right now."

"And so do you," Edaline puts in, eying me with a soft gaze. "I'm sorry about... Keefe and everything, Sophie."

I nod and Edaline offers her arms out. I walk over to my adoptive mother and she envelopes me in a tight hug.

Finally, after a minute, she releases me with a frown on her face. "I don't know how many times I've said this, but every word is true. Sophie, you deserve to have a normal life. Enjoy tonight, okay? Have fun with your friends." She smiles sadly at me, wiping a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know formed.

I step back with a small smile on my lips. "Thanks, Edaline," I murmur.

She nods kindly and motions for me to step back even further. "The mallowmelt's ready," she explains.

"Yes! Finally, that took forever," I comment, sitting down in a chair and watching as Edaline puts the finishing touches on the mallowmelt, plating them.

* * *

**A/N: So *clears throat* Coronavirus in mind, guys, don't forget to wash your hands (A LOT, AND THOROUGHLY, I MEAN, SOME PPL APPARENTLY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WASH THEIR HANDS RIGHT UNTIL THE COVID-19 HAPPENED) and I'll be updating all of my fanfictions more frequently due to quarantine craziness. 3 Love you guys and thanks for reading.  
**


	7. seven: a whole lotta extra

**A/N: First off, I apologize in advance for the amount of extraness in this chapter. They're all a little OOC (A LITTLE, CARY, SERIOUSLY?) and maybe act super unrealistic. But omg I couldn't help myself.  
**

**Guest: Thx for reviewing! Np. :) I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Hey guys!" I smile and usher Biana and Linh into the house. "Edaline just finished with the mallowmelt so if you-"

I stop as I realize Biana and Linh weren't there anymore. The second I mentioned the mallowmelt they had abandoned me. I touch my chest dramatically and roll my eyes, remembering I was talking to myself.

I walk into the kitchen, eyes widening once I spot them- leaning over the mallowmelt, devouring it like freaking hyenas. "Guys," I whine, "Leave some for me!"

"Ha, you'll have to get it yourself, we're not saving you any," Linh informed me, the edges of her hair sticky with mallowmelt as she paused her destruction of the dessert to look at me. Wow, mallowmelt even changes Linh. Then she bent down again and resumed her... eating? I'm not sure if I should call it that.

"Um... are they okay?" I hear Edaline's voice behind me.

I turn around and shrug. "Probably." We watch from a distance as they finish. I regretfully sit on the counter, hanging my head in despair. It was dangerous to even try to approach the mallowmelt. I regretted not getting a chance to have any.

Edaline tapped my shoulder.

I look up, my nose crinkling with sadness. "What?" I croak.

"Come with me," Edaline whispered. I walked behind her, shoulders sagged in defeat. We reached my room and Edaline lifted the covers to reveal a plate of mallowmelt. She smiled. "I figured something like this might happen, so... I saved you some."

I probably should've thanked her, but I was too busy shoveling it into my mouth.

But I think she understood, because she nodded seriously and said, "I'll leave you to it," closing the door.

About two minutes later, I was sitting propped up against my pillows, my empty plate (and when I say empty, boy I mean EMPTY! Like, not even a single crumb left) was on my nightstand.

I patted my stomach. I think it grew a few extra inches from all I'd eaten. "Ah, feels good, doesn't it?" I murmur to my stomach. "I haven't eaten that well in nearly... three hours," I guess, leaning back into my pillows comfortably. I start to wonder when Biana and Linh were coming up when a loud banging sound was coming from the door. _Kick. Kick. Kick_. "What the-" I jump in my bed, shrieking and hugging a pillow when Linh's leg pokes through the wood of my door.

"WE'RE COMING, SOPHIE!" Biana yelled from the other side.

"What the fudge? You guys, just use the doorknob!" I scream, thrusting the covers off of me and starting to make a run for the door. My eyes widen and I leap back as splinters and shavings rain on my carpet.

A small hole tears open, and my two very psycho friends poke their heads into it, climbing through on their fours.

"Guys, I have leftover sedatives and I'm not afraid to use them," I inform them, staring at my poor door.

Biana scoffs, sitting on my bed. "You wouldn't use them on your friends now would you?"

Linh plops down next to her.

I roll my eyes and cup my hands around my mouth. "EDALINE!" I yell, "WE'LL BE NEEDING A NEW DOOR FOR MY ROOM SOON, OKAY?!"

"SOUNDS GOOD!" Edaline yelled from downstairs.

I sit down beside Biana and cross my legs. "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

* * *

**A/N: Lmao this chapter is probably too much. But whatever, it's weird just like me :). So, gonna say it again but WASH. YOUR. HANDS. A lot. With plenty of soap. For at least 20 seconds. Or the amount of time it takes to sing Happy Birthday, I think. Anyways, love you guys 3! Stay safe!  
**


	8. eight: pillowfight and proximity

**A/N: This time, I'm NOT GIVING ANY SPOILERS! Hehe, but... I think you guys'll like it ;). **

**Anywaysssss, REVIEWS:**

**A very obsessed fangirl: yEs, keEfE wAs bAcK. This is 100% a Sophiana fanfiction so there will 100% be Sophiana moments™. *dies a little with you even though she is already dead inside* We really all do love Grady, don't we? Anyone who does not love Grady can go bathe themselves in alicorn poo! ;) Good guess, maybe. Why thank you! *tries to curtsy* Yup, they really are wise words we all should accept. aLwAyS yAy fOr mAllOwMeLt. bOo cOrOnaViRuS. I do too. But who doesn't? Again, if anyone does not love mallowmelt I will throw alicorn poo stink bombs at them, or put them in a T.A.R.D.I.S and send them back in time so they can be a victim of The Great Gulon Incident. Probably, lol. :) Thank you so much for reviewing! Yessss, here's da chapterrr!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Sooo," I drag the o, sheepishly raking a hand through my tangled blonde hair that sadly was very neglected.

"So... what?" Biana prompted.

I bite my lip. "I don't know!" I protest. "I'm trying to make small talk here! It was honestly getting kind of awkward and I'm not good at these types of things so don't patronize me!"

Linh and Biana nod their heads in agreement.

We sit in another heavy silence for a few more minutes until Linh speaks up. "Why don't we play a game?" she suggests.

"What do you have in mind?" Biana curiously asked.

Linh's eyes glitter with good humor. "Truth or dare. How about that?"

Biana rolls her eyes. "Sophie, what do you think?" Both of their gazes instantly snapped onto me.

"Personally, I just want to eat more mallowmelt," I mumble, sinking back into my pillows.

"Understandable," put in Biana, "but that can't be the only thing we do. I mean, while we're here," she gestured towards me and Linh, "without the boys, let's just hang out and have some fun." A small hint of sadness trickled into her expression, and suddenly the tone of the room turned somber. I knew what everyone was thinking about- no, _who_, and nope, I couldn't deny it- I was also thinking about him. But the mood had been so jovial seconds beforehand, it disappointed me to see everyone's spirits sink so low so quickly.

I definitely wasn't the life of the party, or the person anyone wanted to ask for ideas on what to do for fun, but I knew I had to do something. I mean, I was the one hosting this shindig- if I could even call it that, considering the look Linh and Biana wore, you'd think it was a funeral and I was doing the reading.

I stand up, fluffening my pillow and smirking. "Hey guys?" I tauntingly state.

"What?" Biana and Linh blinked in confusion.

I picked up another pillow and threw both at the same time. One successfully hit Biana, but the other flew past Linh's head, barely touching her ear.

Linh reached a hand to the side of her head and a murderous look took over her face. "You wanna pillow fight? Let's see you beat this!" Linh yanked the pillow from the floor underneath her and stood up, flinging it in my direction.

I yelped, ducking, but not in time, because I got a face full of feathers. "How. Dare. YOU!" I scream, and jump off the bed, dragging a massive bean bag like pillow behind me.

"No..." whispered Biana, and she protectively chose a medium-sized white cushion, holding it up to cover her face. "Don't attack me! I'm too young to die!" she cried.

I cackle, slinging the gigantigum pillow over my shoulder. "No one can be excused from the horror that is a pillow fight!" I yell, tightening my grip on the pillow and swinging it through the air, letting go of my hold and watching with a satisfied smile as it knocked Biana off the edge of my bed. She hit the floor with a loud and thunderous thud. I waited a bit for her to move, to get up. But she didn't. She remained splayed on the floor, not moving a single muscle.

My eyes widened. Yikes, did I really do that? A feeling of guilt washed over me as I rushed to her side, bending down beside her body. "Um, Biana, are-are you okay?" I whisper. "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to-"

_ THWACK_!

Biana had used this to her advantage and thrusted that same pillow that knocked her to the floor- into my face. The pillow slid off my face and I blinked once. Twice. She. Did. Not. I froze, my face blank and emotionless.

Then a smile curled at the edges of my lips.

I took that pillow and climbed up to sit on Biana's stomach. I smirked, and swung it onto her again. "Take that!" I howl, grinning.

But Biana didn't retaliate this time.

Was it my imagination or were Biana's cheeks turning slightly red? Like roses, they blossomed into a powdered sort of color. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"What?" I ask, confused. "What is it?"

I heard a throat being loudly cleared from behind me. It was Linh. She raised an eyebrow and nodded at us.

I suddenly realize the compromising position we were in and blushed, quickly rushing to clamber off of her. Except, minor inconvenience? My sock got stuck in one of the buttons on her blouse. I tripped onto her, our faces inches apart. I studied Biana's face for a moment. She was wearing this weird smile and a strand of her hair brushed my chin, tickling my skin. Biana's eyes widened and they briefly dipped to my lips.

Embarrassed, I pulled myself off her. "Sorry," I apologize, getting up and sitting myself back onto the bed like nothing happened.

She shrugged, wincing as she got up.

"N-no problem," she stammered, scratching her neck. Her hair fell in waves over her back and her enchanted teal pools were flickering around the room, anywhere but at me.

Somehow that fueled something in me. I wanted her to pay attention to me. Why was she acting this awkward? Why was she refusing to even spare me a single glance? "Biana? Are you okay?" I perplexingly query her.

She still didn't meet my eyes, which bothered me immensely. "Yeah, y-yeah, of course," she muttered, her voice sounding shaky. She pulled herself up to her feet, and smiled at me, though it didn't hold its usual confident glow. "I think I just want to get some sleep."

I offer her a small smile. "Me too. I'm kind of getting sleepy right now. Linh? Are you-" I glance over at Linh, who was sound asleep on the floor, her head resting on a red pillow and a thin white sheet draped over her body. I roll my eyes and clap my hands, as softly as I could as to not wake up Linh, turning the lights off. I flop onto my bed and sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "Goodnight, Biana," I murmur.

"Goodnight, Sophie," I heard her chime in reciprocation.

A faint smile crossed my lips as I snuggle into my pillow and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: AGGGGHH-STUPID-OBLIVIOUS-SOPHIE! *punches into pillow* *picks up katanas* Oooh! *slices teddy bear into a million fluffy pieces* Oh wait right, there's an audience. *innocent smile* This isn't what I do in my freetime, I SWEAR! *silence* Please, please, this is a one time thing. It-it's because of the coronavirus! **

**Teddy Bear: *lies there with stuffing sprinkled all over body* *croaks* Go ahead and blame it on the COVID-19 all you want, you crazy psychopath. *head falls back* **

**Okay, so that's totally normal. Anywaysssssss, review review ****review ****review ****review ****review ****review ****review ****review ****review ******review **********review **************review ******************review **********************review it makes me happyyyyyyy! ********** **


	9. nine: bring her a muffin!

**A/N: hey hey hey! happy pride month you guys! to celebrate, there's gonna be a very close scene in a few chapters ;) for now, enjoy this one! tysm for reading!  
**

**reviewss:**

**fallingfromthecosmos: Awwwww haha. Yesss lol right? sTuPiD kEeFe. **

**Sokeefe: It doessss ikr. Did ;) ty for reviewing!**

**IShipWayToManyShips: Wowww that's a rlly long awww XD. THEY ARE! Aww thank you. That means to much to me to hear! Lol yes Fitz sucksss. **

**A very obsessed fangirl: Lolll probably by fangirl standards. FOR REAL! Awwww. I hope so lol but I'm not too sure. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

I yawned, a drop of saliva trickling down the side of my mouth and down my chin. I vigorously scrub at my eyes to wake myself up, and stretch in the soft linens of my bed. I sit up, kicking the covers off me.

I swing my feet onto the floor and frown at the empty sleeping bags splayed on the floor.

Biana and Linh must've gone downstairs for breakfast. Edaline usually makes the food really early.

I enter the bathroom, slipping on a loose blue blouse and some leggings.

My mouth stretches out into a yawn and I frown, turning around to look at the mirror. I nearly fell on the sink. I either slept too well, or the boogie monster visited me in my sleep and messed up my- everything.

I walk over to Vertina instinctively, though I'm not really sure why my gut drove me to her, considering she was the best and worst person to ask anything. Vertina surfaced to the mirror, a smirk on her face. "Need to impress someone?" she wiggles her eyebrows.

I frown. What did she mean by that? "No- what the heck do you mean?"

Vertina rolled her eyes, clacking her tongue. "Oblivious as always I see, Sophie. Some things never change." She raked her eyes over me and gasped, wrinkling her eyebrows in disgust. "Oh my god you look like complete shit! I can see why you came for my help."

I sigh. "Yeah, I kind of do I guess. But you don't have to be so rude about it."

Vertina laughed. "But that's my forte." She raised her hand to her mouth, looking over me as if thinking about something carefully. "Along with fixing up messes like you," she added. "Grab some hair pins, Sophie. I'm going to save your ass. _Again_," she muttered the last word underneath her breath.

Fifteen minutes later, Vertina deemed me 'on the road to looking acceptable enough to be seen by society,' which I guess was supposed to be a compliment? You can never really tell with Vertina. She could be genuine or sarcastic or just telling half the truth.

"Now go put on that purple tunic that Jolie used to wear and you'd look actually okay-"

I stepped back, switching her off. This was extremely rare, going to Vertina for fashion advice. I wasn't going to make it a thing. And I especially wasn't going to listen to her annoying voice more than I had to.

* * *

"Sophie I love your hair!" Linh quietly complimented me once I reached downstairs.

I subconsciously ran my fingers down the back of my braid. "Uh, thanks," I say with a sheepish smile. It was so uncomfortable to feel my hair so tightly strung together but at least I didn't have a pineapple head. "Biana, what do you-" I frown as I look over the table, not seeing Biana. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She left early," softly explained Linh, biting into a blitzenberry muffin. "Said something about needing to get ahead on her homework."

"Oh." I frown. "That's too bad."

"It is," agreed Linh. "But our sleepover's finished anyways, so she didn't miss anything except for breakfast."

From the corner of my eye, I see Edaline coughing into her fist. "Are you okay?" Grady paused eating to look at Edaline.

"Yes, I just wanted to suggest that Sophie can bring Biana some breakfast, you know. She might want a muffin," Edaline stopped coughing and shrugged, standing up from her chair.

"I'm sure she already ate," I shrug.

"Maybe but nonetheless, she'll appreciate a good muffin," Edaline raised a finger, pointing to the muffins on the counter. "Why don't you bring her some?"

"I-"

"That's an order!"

I roll my eyes and sigh, reluctantly grabbing a muffin and pocketing it. "Fine. I guess I'll go give it to her then on my way to Foxfire."

Edaline folded her arms on her chest, giving me a warm smile. "Thank you, Sophie. I'm sure Biana'll appreciate it very much."

"Bye guys." I give Edaline and Grady each a quick hug and run up the stairs to the Leapmaster. Stepping into the light, I shout, "Everglen!"

* * *

**A/N: plsss revieww! thanks so much for reading!**


	10. ten: the deliverance of the muffin

**A/N: oh god it's been FOREVER lol! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! I'll make sure the next update isn't in a month lmao.  
**

**reviews:**

**A very obsessed fangirl: awww thank youuuu! IKRRRRR JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY! oh right, I'm the writer- oops. lmaooo I don't mind a bit of insanity :) Thanks!**

**MidnightBunnyy: haha very true words! mallowmelt is in fact very awesome ;)**

**ooh and also, idk if I mentioned it in a past chapter on here at least, but I do have an account on wattpad. if any of you are on there, I'm ilikethemsaltyy**

**currently i have this fanfic and the sister you never knew existed on there. updates will always be on here first.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

I watched the light fade from a blinding orange to a soft, yellow white halo around me until it completely disappeared, leaving me standing in front of the tall gates protecting Everglen. I sigh, pulling the still warm muffin out, checking the quality before slipping it back into the depths of my bag. Adjusting the strap on my shoulder, I raise my head and knock on the gate hesitantly. The iron like material shook and quivered under my knuckles. I bit down on my lip, stepping a few footsteps back as I waited. A few minutes passed before I realized my stupidity. The Vackers didn't have camera systems like the humans did. I groan, bringing out my Imparter and quickly asking it to summon Della.

Her face, framed by the chocolate brown curls just like her daughter's, crinkled into a large smile once she saw me. "Sophie! How are you?"

I smiled briefly. "Uh, Edaline told me to bring Biana a muffin-"

"Are you already at the gates?" Della exclaimed.

"Well yeah-"

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! I'll hurry outside and open them for you," she rushed to say, smiling kindly at me.

"Thanks," I tell her as my Imparter's screen went blank. Huh. That was weird. It was like right after I said the word 'muffin', Della didn't even care to hear anything else I was going to say after that. But I was pretty sure I said muffin, not muffins. And why would Della be so excited over a couple of muffins, anyways, even if I did bring extra? Oh shit, Edaline would be upset she forgot to pack extra for the others.

Before I could further ponder over Della's overexcited reaction, I heard a light creak. Immediately, my eyes darted to the gates in front of me, which were slowly and gradually opening.

Della stood right behind them, and her lips stretched into a delighted beam once she spotted me. "Sophie!" She hurried out the gates and approached me, pulling me to her chest and wrapping her arms around me, nearly squeezing the crap out of me.

"It's only been a few days," I squeaked out, wriggling out of her death hug.

Della pulled back, beaming. Her shiny white teeth glittered in the sunlight, which greatly contrasted with the dark lipstick she was wearing.

I frowned, noticing the very extravagant dress she was wearing. "Going out?"

Della's cheeks proceeded to turn a little red. "Yes. Alden's taking me to Atlantis for some errands tonight."

"Errands?" I shrugged it off. Della liked going all out for the simplest of occasions. Wearing a dress that seemed to be trying to run in a contest against Cinderella's ball gown just for a couple of errands wasn't that out of character for the Vackers' mother.

"You wanted to see Biana?" Della quickly asked me, walking back into Everglen's limits.

I follow her quickly, just before the gates snap shut. "Um, yeah. Edaline sent me to give her a muffin." I shrug, repeating my earlier statement.

Della nods, and starts walking towards their house- which was actually more like a mansion. Scratch that. It was a mansion, at least, by human standards, that is. For elves honestly these kind of mansions and castles are just the equivalent of regular homes for them, thanks to how wealthy they all were, regardless of social status. "Biana!" Della called once we stepped inside. When no answer came, since I mean they live in a giant mansion, how could Biana hear a shout if she was in the other side of the mansion, uh, house? Della nodded. "She's probably up in her room. You can go bring her that muffin. Thank you so much. Biana'll definitely appreciate it."

I raise an eyebrow. It was just a goddamn muffin. But I digress. Muffins were amazing. "Yeah okay."

Della smiled. "Thank you."

I just nod again, pulling my bag off my shoulders as I pace up the staircase, turn a few halls until finally I reach the familiar smoothly waxed door to Biana's bedroom. I quickly decide to get it over with faster, balling my hand into a fist and rapping it against the wood roughly three or four times, until I heard vague shuffling from inside the room.

I lower my fist as the door opens to reveal a tired Biana. Her eyes immediately flared with energy once she noticed me. "Um, hi Sophie," she said, running her hand over her hair. "Sorry I look like shit-"

"No, you look beautiful. Like always," I tell her matter of factly.

Biana blushes deep red and turns around. "Uh, you can come in, I guess."

I nod, stepping inside the room, which somehow seemed to be slightly warmer than the rest of the house. I lightly sniffed the air, eyes widening when my nostrils filled with the sweet lavender perfume Biana had been wearing.

I plopped down on the bed, starting to rummage around in my bag for the muffin but stopping short when I heard Biana speak.

"Sophie, there's something you should know," Biana nervously said, wringing her hands.

I turn my head to face Biana, my blonde hair flopping over to cover one eye. "What is it?"

"Keefe called."

* * *

**A/N: dun dun duuuunn! pleeaasssee review and tell me what you thought :) tysm for reading everyone! have a great day. untilll the next update!**


	11. eleven: fate

**a/n: hey guys, been a hot minute since i updated anything on here huh? lol well i'm back and hopefully i'll be able to update this more often!  
**

**reviewssss:**

** A very obsessed fangirl: thank you! aww i did LMAO, actually i took like a month, r.i.p- hahaha YES! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"WHAT? What did he say?" I shout, fear and worry pumping my veins. I stand up quickly, the straps rolling off my shoulders and unraveling the bag on the bed. The contents spill out all over Biana's bed, an assorted mix of wrappers, Prattle pins, and some things even I didn't know what were doing in there.

"Let me help," Biana immediately offered, scooping the objects and pushing them into the bag, sliding it back on its bottom and zipping it shut.

"Wait, no, I brought you a muffin- let me just-" I quickly unzip it and rifle through the jumbled mess, grasping the soft baked good and handing it to her.

Our hands brushed for a mere second, at which we both flinched at, startled by the accidental motion.

I clear my throat and nod. "Edaline made it this morning. You missed breakfast. Why did you leave?"

"I was behind on homework," Biana vaguely explained, unwrapping the muffin slowly. She stared down at the berry chunks sticking out of the fluffy cloud and picked it at, delicately putting the berry pieces into her mouth with a tiny smile enveloping her lips. "Thanks," she said.

I didn't want to be rude and interrupt the silent moment, but it was a state of emergency, so I slid the strap back over my shoulder and set my jaw, lowering my gaze to my lap, where I was fiddling with my fingers. "What happened with Keefe?" my voice comes out weaker than I thought it would. "Why did he call?"

Biana bit into the muffin, sinking her teeth into the soft bread. She chewed for a minute, with a rather unsteady expression on her beautiful face, as if my words were marinating in her mind. Finally, she swallowed and cleared her throat. "He wants us to protect Tam," she choked out, a loud exhale escaping her lips. I could practically see the cloud of fog massing around Biana's head from her sighs.

"Why? What's going to happen to him? Are they targeting him?" I fearfully ask.

"He said, _take care of Tam and make sure he's okay,_" Biana explained with a note of bitterness mingling in her words.

"When was this?" I asked, my hands shaking in my lap.

"Just last hour," Biana replied, setting the empty wrapper on the bed having finished her muffin.

"Did you tell the Black Swan?" I verify, knowing I wouldn't be the first one she'd tell, since this was very important-

"No."

"What? Why not?" I exclaim, tugging at my eyelashes as confusion added to the swirl of panic going on in my guts.

"Sophie, you're the first one I told," Biana stated.

Confused, I sat back down, staring down at my quivering kneecaps. Why did Keefe pick Biana to tell? Why didn't he tell me? A spark of fire appeared in the storm of emotions. Poisoning the rest. I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes. Why did he tell Biana? Why not the Black Swan, at least, if not me? I thought out of all of us, Keefe would've thought I was the best person to tell. And what did he mean by the whole protect Tam thing? I was a huge ass mess right now.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay-" Biana reached for my hand, her cobalt eyes shimmering and softening as they met my gaze.

I retract my hand back, standing up and shaking my head, ignoring how Biana flinched, taken aback by my sudden action. Her eyes hardened over and she turned her head aside.

I roll my hands into fists, hanging them by my sides as I quickly paced around Biana's room. "We need to find out what he meant by protecting Tam," I mutter under my breath. "It means Tam's in danger, we know that much. But why? Why would the Neverseen target Tam again? After we just got him back?"

"Probably for the same reason they took him before," Biana finally spoke up, and I realized she heard the whole exchange I had with myself while pacing around the room anxiously. "He's a Shade. Their last one died, remember? Of course they need Tam."

"To take Umber's place," I nod.

"Ew, don't say that name," shuddered Biana, grimacing. "It carries all the things she did to us. Remember? She hospitalized you and Fitz." Biana shook her head, and I could see how pissed she still was about that, even though it happened a long time ago- well, not that long ago, actually, but a lot of stuff had happened since then, so it seemed like more time passed from then.

"We need to get Keefe back," I realize, turning to face Biana.

"Let's let the Black Swan handle this message," Biana told me uncomfortably.

"If you think we should, why was I the first person you told? Why didn't you tell anyone else?" I retort, unrolling my fingers out of the fist I'd clenched them into.

"Because that wasn't the only thing he said!" Biana suddenly yelled, her eyes filled with despair.

"What else did he say?" I whispered, dropping my hands to my sides weakly.

"He said he left because of his ability... and because, Sophie. His fate is to kill you."

* * *

**a/n: okay I know all this seems confusing now, but you'll see what happens in future chapters ;)**


	12. twelve: not the same

**a/n: ello been a month sorry! haha but i'll try and update more! thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"And for homework, I would like for everyone to each try bottling a short gust of wind, preferably a room temperature but I'll allow slightly above as long as it's not too warm. Return the bottles tomorrow at the next class. Dismissed," Sir Conley told everyone, dropping the quill on his paper and falling back down onto his chair, heaving out a sigh as he watched the students swarm out of the room like a pack of flies.

Meanwhile, I was leaning over my own spiral papers and squinting at the collection of doodles I'd rummaged around Keefe's desk, collecting while Sir Conley's back was turned. Looking for some kind of message. Knowing him, he might try to send us a subtle message through one of his sketches, and I'd have to search his room at the cottage at The Waves of Solace, where he and Lord Cassius were living before he left...

"Miss Foster? Class is over, aren't you going to leave like the rest of your classmates?" I heard Sir Conley's voice from beside me.

Lifting my head, I brush strands of my blonde hair out of my eyes and nod briefly, sliding my hand over the papers, hearing them shuffle and fall into my bag.

I quickly close my bag and pick it up, getting to my feet clumsily. "Yeah, sorry. I just had some last minute, uh, notes to make," I lie, pulling my bag over my shoulder and holding out my leg to push the chair back into the desk.

Sir Conley nodded, and stepped aside for me to pass. "It's admirable that you're putting so much effort into studying. Keep it going, Miss Foster."

A twinge of sadness creeps into my guts at the word 'Foster.' I remember the countless times Keefe called me that.

Tears stung the back of my eyes but I wiped at them with my elbow, nodding vaguely at Sir Conley and trudging out the door sorrowfully, marching myself to the cafeteria.

Immediately, when I arrived at the table, it was as if everyone absorbed my mood.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Biana was the first to speak up, her eyes clouding over with concern. She stood up, grabbing my bag from me and wrapping an arm around my back.

I lean into the support, feeling Biana pull back her arm, although she was so hasty, her hand accidentally brushed past my neck. "Thanks," I whisper, lowering myself onto the bench between her and Dex.

"Is everything okay, Sophie? Did something happen in class?" Fitz asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah," Dex chimed in, looking up at me from the invention he was fiddling with in his lap.

"Nothing happened, I just miss Keefe," I honestly confess, letting out a short sigh and raking my hand through my hair anxiously.

"The table doesn't feel the same without him," Linh softly said from across us.

Tam didn't say anything but even he seemed like he missed Keefe, despite their sort of rivalry thing going on.

Biana turned her head to me, raising an eyebrow as if to communicate with me about the whole Keefe calling ordeal that happened yesterday.

Frankly I don't really want to think about it even though what he said was probably really important to, well everything.

I darted my eyes back and forth as if to ask her if we should communicate telepathically.

Biana gave a very short nod, so subtle nobody would see it unless they were looking for it.

I closed my eyes briefly to focus, and slowly opened Biana's thoughts, only to be met with a frenzy of them. I could sense a couple of them filing to the back so I couldn't see, and as curious as I was to what she was trying to hide, I was respectful of the thoughts she didn't want to share with me and forced myself not to reach out and focus on them.

Instead, I kept my concentration on the front of her mind, where the main controlled thoughts were kept.

_Sophie? You here?_ she thought.

_Yeah_, I transmit. _I'm here. What did you want to tell me? _

I heard Biana let out a tiny exhale from afar. _Sophie, I'm worried. We do need to tell the Black Swan you know. The only reason I didn't yet was because you were still processing all of this, and I felt like you should be the first to know since you know he's supposed to kill you and all. _

I nod shortly. _I know Biana, and this is important shit I guess but— _

_But what, Sophie_? Biana thought, her thought a bit more amplified now.

I could sense a swarm of thoughts in the background, and I strained not to hear them, like radio static they tuned out slowly.

_Can we talk about this later_? she thought, and I could detect a note of— slight fear? in her mental voice.

Shrugging, I pull my thread of consciousness out of her mind and blink my eyes open, grabbing my fork and stabbing the piece of stringy eggplant looking like thing on my plate.

* * *

**a/n: mostly a filler chapter ugh but i hope yall liked it 3 some serious stuff is upcoming in the next chapters ;)**


	13. thirteen: the talk by the leapmaster

**a/n: so i update the most on wattpad, but i'll upload the chapters i havent on here yet- sorry haha!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Finally, after a long day that seemed to drag on forever, school was over. I groaned, starting the long trek to the Leapmaster.

After a long walk up the spiraling stairwell, I had one foot into the light when I felt something wrap around my arm. "Who—" I start.

"Havenfield!" shouted Biana's voice.

The light wrapped around us, carrying us to Havenfield.

I blinked, the scene around us now changed. We were standing in front of the Leapmaster 2000 on the top floor of Havenfield.

"Sophie we need to talk," Biana said simply.

I bit my lip, staring down at my shoes. They were scruffy and worn out from all the times I'd worn them, because they were my favorites.

Sure, I had a lot more shoes in the closet, courtesy of Della, Edaline, and Dex (he actually was a really good shoe shopper. I swear he's like an expert at finding the best ones that fit my feet, are super comfy, and don't wear out too easily, which is my style) but since I mostly tended to wear these, they were worn out really well.

"Stop staring at your shoes, Sophie," Biana said, sounding impatient.

I lifted my head and shrugged. "What is it, Biana?"

Biana sighed, pushing a loose curl out of her eyes and stepping forward out of the relaxed stance. "Sophie, I can recognize the look on your face," she warned. "I know that look really well."

"Really?" I hummed.

"Yes. It's the, _I'm going to do something stupid_ expression. And because I'm your friend, I don't want you going off and doing stupid shit. The only reason I told you what happened with Keefe and not going straight away to the Collective, is because I wanted you to be the first to know," she stated. "But you know that. Now I'm regretting it because I know you're probably going to run off and do something really stupid—"

"Relax Biana, I'm not going anywhere," I laugh, shaking my head. "But I don't think the Collective should know yet because you know what they'll do? Like every time, they'll just go paranoid and start—"

"Sophie do you even hear yourself right now? You're being incredibly stupid," Biana pointed out, narrowing her eyes so much they looked like a cat's. "The Black Swan is trying to do the best for us. I'm going to tell them regardless of whether you want me to or not. Keefe called me after all, and not you. It's not your decision to make. It's something that affects all of as a whole."

I swallow my saliva, reaching my hand up to instinctively start tugging at my eyelashes.

Biana shook her head, and her finger gently stroked across a small corner of her eye where her mascara was smeared. She stared at the mirror hung on the hallway's wall and pursed her lips, drawing back her hand and turning her gaze back onto me. "I thought you were getting better at this stuff, at trusting the Black Swan—" she started.

"I do trust them, Biana, that's not the problem," I cut in. "Do you realize what this is going to sound like? If we tell the Black Swan about Keefe's 'fate?' We can't get him back after that. Mr Forkle's going to be convinced he's working with the Neverseen now, against our backs, and that he's too dangerous to bring back to our side. Don't you want Keefe back? I know he'll come back, he always does," I desperately say, "but if we report something like this to the Black Swan, you know what could happen. I don't want to lose him."

"Who cares if that's the case? Who cares if that's how he'll react, Sophie?" Biana's voice quivers a little, cracking as she talks. "I don't want to lose Keefe, none of us do." She glances around the room, pursing her lips again. "But this isn't something easy with a one step solution. This isn't clear cut at all. For one thing, we don't even know if what Keefe said was true—"

"Exactly. Why tell the Black Swan anyways then? For all we know, Keefe could be exaggerating the truth, or maybe the Neverseen created the call," I interrupted, crossing my arms.

Something rose up in Biana's eyes, something that seemed to darken her usually cheerful facade. "Yes, Sophie. All of that could or could not be true. We are going to tell the Black Swan."

"No, we're not," I shot back, holding my pose and glaring at Biana defiantly.

Biana narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, making me stumble back a few inches. She stared at me, our chins nearly touching and foreheads just about brushing against each other. "Yes, yes we will," she said, her breath hot on my face, reminding me of when I'm bent over by the vents in the winter, rubbing your hands vigorously together as you wait for the waves of heat to roll out in the air and hit you in the face, warming up your numb skin.

I stepped back again, a sudden jolt of fear washing over my body.

"Sophie? Is everything okay?" Biana softened her voice, and her forehead creased right in the middle as she studied me hesitantly.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I shrug, unsure where that sudden fear came from. Biana could be pretty intimidating sometimes when she wanted to be, that was probably it.

Biana nodded. "Okay. Well, I should be going," a flicker of a frown crossed her face for a moment before she covered it up with a small smile. "I'll tell the Black Swan, this is the best thing for all of us, you're not going to argue anymore," she adds afterwards. "Think about Tam. If what Keefe said was true, he might be in danger."

Before I could snap back with something argumentative, she let go of my wrist and fell back to the Leapmaster, the light curling around her and carrying her off to Everglen.


	14. fourteen: playing with fire

**Chapter 14**

* * *

My jawline set and I rolled the paper into a small crinkled ball in one swift movement of my fists, crushing the paper into a distinct shape.

I stared at the gates across the field and smiled. I would need assistance for this to work... which is where Dex came in. Or would, but he would be completely against the idea.

I needed to find another Technopath, someone who was very talented at manipulating technology in order to undo the elaborate security set up at the gates, blocking me from breaking in.

I couldn't exactly ask Dex if he knew any fellow Technopaths. But I do remember that at the ability sessions, there's a short listing of the times that the mentors are teaching at.

Unfortunately it isn't displayed to the public, so I would have to search for a more discreet way to obtain it.

* * *

At Foxfire later in the afternoon, I slam my locker door shut and glance over to the main teacher's lounging area, or the equivalent for elves. I forgot what the term was, but they had teachers meet up and discuss their issues as well as have important information on exams and papers stored inside a series of files and records for the students.

I remember Keefe mentioned something of the kind when he was informing me about having stolen a copy of the answer key for an upcoming test. It wasn't a big deal or anything so he couldn't get expelled over sneaking the answers, but I recall scolding him over doing it.

My guts twisted and wrenched at the memory.

_You're doing this for him_, I reminded myself, my eyes glossing over with determination to get him back.

I rub my eyes and turn around to start marching to the lounge when I felt a warm body colliding with mine. Stepping back, I saw Biana was staring back at me with a look that made me think she realized my plan. "Where are you going?" Her voice was cool and smoothened over, like silk coiled around a cocoon of a butterfly held inside.

"Next class," I answer hesitantly.

"No, you're not," she answered, folding her arms over her chest. "Tell me what's really going on here."

"I, uhm... why do you say that?" I blurt out and mentally smack myself. _Sophie, you're so freaking bad at lying, it's embarrassing. _

"Because of your schedule," Biana informed me, her pinched hands lifting a schedule that had slipped out of my backpack.

Dammit! My stupid luck had a way of ruining everything for me.

"You look distracted, Sophie. You're definitely planning to 'bust Keefe out.' And by that, I mean kidnap."

_"Kidnap_?" I glared at her. "I'm not kidnapping him, I'm rescuing him!"

"So you are. I knew you were lying to me," Biana concluded, glancing at her nails.

"No I'm not- I- ugh."

"The definition is kidnapping, Sophie. You're taking Keefe away from his home. His new home. Who you think are his captors are probably the people he willingly went to. Sophie, something happened at the Healing Center that made him decide this was the best course of action. And while I'm not agreeing with it, I think he had his motives. You don't know what happened, what ability was triggered." She shook her head softly. "I already told the Black Swan."

"What- you said you would wait!" I protest, my voice quavering. "Biana please!"

"You were playing with fire here, thinking it was a toy to play with I'm assuming. What was your plan? Go on, I'm listening."

"I- I was going to write a note and put it inside the fenced cave, for the Neverseen to find. It was supposed to motivate them to trade Keefe for me—"

"You're an idiot!" Biana proclaimed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the hall.

"What- where are we going?" I stutter, trying to pull my arm out of her clutch, but her nails only sunk deeper into my skin. Shit, I really pissed her off.

I expected her to say something about calling Edaline and Grady to tell them about the ordeal but instead she pulled me into an empty classroom, with a glint surfacing in her shining teal eyes. "Help me with this assignment and I won't tell anyone about your plan," she promised me, twisting the lock on the door shut and meeting my eyes defiantly.

"Why do you need _my_ help?" I ask, laughing.

Biana pursed her lips, and her back slammed against the middle of the door, her body sliding down and landing on the floor with a thud. "I need to know how you focus. How would you say, use your inner channeling to break open some glasses?"

I frown at her tone and shrug, scratching my chin. "Uh, it's sort of hard to explain. You just focus on the object in mind and like imagine their center I guess, slowly shifting your concentration through the object's walls and then pushing your mind to pull that concentration right through it, but—" Biana blinked twice, and I bit my lip awkwardly. "Sorry. I guess the whole concentration thing is weirder for non-Telepaths." I pause for a moment, scrunching up my nose in confusion. "Wait but why do you need to know this stuff?"

Biana shrugged, lightly skimming her fingers over the edge of the desk.

I felt my tongue flick out and wet my lower lip automatically, and I stand up, sighing. "What subject?"

"Elvin history," she replied simply. "There's a lot of portion containing mental exercises that would be helpful if a Telepath assisted."

I frown, cocking my head to the side in confusion. "But if you could ask any Telepath, why not Fitz?" Despite our recent breakup of sorts, the wound didn't sting as much anymore. I guess I was over it? I wasn't sure if that was it but Fitz seemed to have adjusted fairly quickly; and we hadn't been together long enough to actually feel true heartbreak. Just a bit of disappointment that it didn't work out and that was it.

Biana studied me with a curious glint surfacing in her expression. "Fitz has been busy lately. I did ask him, but he said he was occupied with other matters and couldn't help me out... and I mean there's no one else in our friend group who's a Telepath, so here I am. Plus, I know you don't want me going around informing everyone about your idea to fetch Keefe from the clutches of the Neverseen." Her tone was annoyed as soon as she shifted to that subject.

I laughed softly, brushing a lock of my hair out my eyes and staring down at my feet, biting my lip. I felt the heat of Biana's gaze fixated on me and I lifted my head up nervously. "So you won't tell anyone?"

Biana nodded, her arms rippling with strength as she moved them to cross over her chest. "I won't. Just as long as you assist me with these mental exercises," she adds with a grin.

I nodded slowly. "Sure. We can do that," I say and smile, unknowing of the troubles I'd undoubtedly bring onto myself this semester.


	15. fifteen: emergency

**Chapter 15**

* * *

After a night that perhaps I should've spent more responsibly, but old habits die hard and I had lied in bed for a long time simply staring at the ceiling with anxious thoughts swarming my brain and tears leaking down the side of my cheeks, swirling around my skin as I continued to fight the worrisome onslaught of dangerous depth, hitting my mind squarely from every side and attacking me.

Ensuring that I couldn't get a restful night, as per usual. I had to fight these thoughts, every single goddamn night.

It was something that just automatically programmed itself into my schedule, like an extra time for a computer to load before it finally turns on.

It had felt like the second I had closed my eyes and allowed myself to fully surrender to slumber, I had been waken once again and yet another ongoing threat had stabbed me in the chest while vulnerable, this time with an even more powerful weapon.

_The delivery of bad news. _

My Imparter buzzed with urgency from underneath my pillow. I wasn't sure where other elves stored them, but my old habit of keeping my phone there still remained from my life in the Forbidden Cities. The vibration of the device through the thin material of the pillow covering stirred me awake.

I grumble, blowing lumpy tangled knots of my hair off my eyes and blindly fumbling for my Imparter. The thin device slid into my hands as I quickly accepted the summon.

Biana's face surfaced onto the screen, lighting up a small corner of the darkness that swallowed most of my bedroom.

"What do you want at-" I check the time quickly and glance sleepily back at the screen, "5 in the morning?" I rub my eyes, blinking back at her fully conscious face that stared back at my sleepless baggy eyes.

She was even wearing makeup. At 5 in the freaking morning. "What the hell are you doing all ready now?" I ask through a yawn, my head crashing back onto the pillow. My hair gathered in clumpy waves around my face.

Biana chewed on her glossy red lip, shrugging.

"Early riser. Can't relate," I mumble, my eyes already drifting shut.

"Sophie." Biana snapped her fingers and I shake my head, sitting upright.

"Sorry. What is it that you need anyways?" I ask.

Biana tucked a luscious strand of her creamy chocolate brown hair behind her ear and continued to eye the legs she had folded in her lap so evenly. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but—"

"But what?" I immediately felt blood rush to my cheeks, flowing around my head swiftly and circulating my body, jerking me to life once more. I was no longer as eager to sleep as I had been just moments ago.

Suddenly, a flurry of concerns imploded in the front of my mind.

_Was it news regarding Keefe? _

I didn't have to wait long for an answer, and when I received one, it was not too far off from what I had been thinking.

"They took Tam," Biana said bluntly.

In what may have been the most fast preparation I had ever done in my life, I pulled my pajamas off my body and grabbed some random clothing from my wardrobe, not caring how mismatched and unorthodox they may have been.

All I was focusing on was getting out of Havenfield and to Everglen as fast as I possibly could.

I tugged on my jacket and burst into my room again, ripping a slip of paper out of my notes binder and quickly bent over the table to scrawl down a short note for Grady and Edaline.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sandor's squeaky voice confronted me.

I took the pencil out of my teeth and finished writing, clutching the note in my sweaty hands. "Tam's been taken," I tell him simply, despite my heart that was smashing into the rib cage that pounded against my skin with trepidation. "You can come with me," I add, not having the energy to argue with him right now about security and all that he was concerned with. With speed that could've been compared to that of The Flash, I set the note down on my pillow for Edaline or Grady to find in the later morning if I didn't come back in time and beeline for the hall outside my bedroom, turning every hallway with as much power tunneling to my legs as I could.

"Fine," Sandor sighed in resignation, and stomped after me.

I practically threw my body into the Leapmaster, despair pouring throughout my insides and overtaking me. How could it have happened? First Keefe, now Tam. With as much strength as I could muster in the moment, I shouted out, "Everglen!"

The warm light encircled me and Sandor, pulling us up with the ray that traveled over the dark land and transported us to Everglen.

* * *

**a/n: yall ain't even prepared ahshsnsjjssnjsnsnssn**


	16. sixteen: taken

**a/n: welcome to me procrastinating when im supposed to be paying attention to class. short ish and not much happens in this chapter but i'm so pumped for what I have planned ;-;**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

I observed the settings of the room. Biana was sitting down on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other and a somber expression having taken form on her facade. I noted she had put on a thick layer of mascara and wore dark purple eyeshadow that surprisingly brought out her eyes. Her lips were plump with dark purple lipstick applied to them, and the apple of her cheeks were enunciated with the contouring she did.

I found myself admiring her for a moment, and realized I never really appreciated how gorgeous Biana was. She was flawless with or without makeup.

Then with a correction, I remind myself that that was how all elves were. They all had that strange ethereal beauty that naturally blessed themselves from the beginning. Especially ancient families like the Vackers. They absolutely had that elven glow.

I quickly snapped my head back, tearing my concentration off of her and rotating my focus around the large circular room.

Della was pacing frantically around the couches, Mr Forkle and all his wrinkly glory was seated down on the floor beside Sir Tiergan, who was notably in his Granite disguise as of right now.

Wylie sat next to Linh, who looked strangely calm for what had occurred, but I was sure she was expecting the distress nonetheless- I saw Wylie's mouth move as he silently said a few words of comfort to her.

I turned my eyes over to where Fitz sat down, his hair rather messy despite the fact that he might've been asleep. He had to have slept pretty well.

My gaze traveled over the room until it landed on Alden. He was repeatedly running his hand through his hair, mumbling something to himself.

A pinch of anger simmered inside of my stomach. How had nobody had been this perturbed when Keefe had gone missing? Was it that Tam was suddenly valued more than Keefe's presence? I was worried about the both of them- the Neverseen two of our members, who I should add hated each other with a strong passion, now they'd probably be forced to work together against us, and who knows what they're being forced to do?

What if they're pushed to limits that Jolie was pushed to?

Keefe didn't seem that worried about that and Tam could probably handle it, but I was also concerned about what purpose they had for Tam.

They needed a new Shade of course, considering Umber was long dead, but they had tried to take Tam before and it had resulted unsuccessfully for them.

"Sophie, you're here," Della said in a strained voice, interrupting my process of thinking, holding out her arms for an embrace.

I step forwards and she engulfs me in a tight motherly hug.

"Have you informed Grady and Edaline about this?" Sandor's high pitched squeal came from behind me.

"Yes, we have. They should be on their way," Della answered as I pulled myself out of her unwilling arms.

"See. There was no reason for you to leave so abruptly the way you did," Sandor reprimanded me, but my thoughts were stuck on Tam.

Biana had mentioned that Keefe said something about Tam being unsafe, and it looked like the Black Swan hadn't even had enough time to react and process that news because Tam was _gone_.

Taken.

And there was nothing we could even do about it.


	17. seventeen: wyverns

**a/n: ah fuck it, double update for you guys :) this was one of my favorite chapters tbh. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore.

First Keefe, and then Tam.

The Neverseen targeted two of my friends, both of which had already been in their ranks temporarily before, only to return yet again.

_I_ _let this happen. _

Tangling my hands in my hair, I pull my head down sharply to stare at my lap.

"Sophie are you okay?" Della's kind intone dragged me out of my overwhelming thoughts.

"Yeah... no," I confess. "Why didn't the Black Swan focus on him after—"

"After what happened with Keefe, we should've all put more concentration into protecting everyone," Biana cut me off, standing up and placing a soft hand on my shoulder.

I found the action somewhat comforting and leaned into Biana's touch, closing my eyes wearily.

"Why don't you take Sophie up to your room to rest?" I vaguely heard Della prompt, and in response, Biana's arm outstretched around my body, fitting me against her like a head sunken into a pillow- perfectly molded into one. Her movements guided me up the stairs and she finally uncurled her grip from me, letting me find my way to her bed.

I crashed into the softness of the mattress and buried my head into her pillow, noting how wonderful it smelled. Kinda like her. Lavender and the fruity shampoo she used, a comforting aroma that floated into my nostrils pleasantly.

I felt something brush my head and realized it was Biana's hand. She scooted over to sit next to me, and slowly rolled her fingers through every strand of my hair.

My eyes fluttered a bit and I found myself gazing at my best friend through the tiny gap between my eyelids for a brief moment before I let them fall again and I tumbled into a restful dreamy sleep.

"Biana?" I asked quietly, and shaking my head, I rub at my eyes with my fists, sitting upright and letting the sheets shuffle over my legs. She wasn't beside me anymore. I frown. It had felt like only moments ago I had fallen asleep, the feel of her hand shifting through my hair.

I slide out of bed, and run my fingers through my pineapple hair with a sigh. I wish I could pull a just got out of bed look while having actually just gotten out of bed. Would save me a lot of untangling and incoherent screams of frustration while I'm frantically pouring coffee on my half asleep face.

I slowly tiptoe across the floor and press my body to the doorframe, moving around uncomfortably.

It had been awhile since I'd stayed at Everglen, and I wasn't even sure what hour it was right now. Did I sleep here overnight? Was it just a quick nap? I wasn't sure. Time was impossible to tell after sleeping.

I beeline for the sleek staircase, my feet clumsily stumbling over the ruby carpet laid over the elegant spin of steps, occasionally tripping and my arms flailing out to grab the railing because I'm an awkward, uncoordinated yeti.

I finally decide to go slowly and wrap my hand around the shined balustrade, descending gradually. I felt like a royal here in Everglen; their staircases were literally the epitome of what royalty would have in their castles. A very clumsy inelegant royal, that is.

Once I get off the stairs, I glance around the empty room. Everyone had left, so it seemed.

"Sophie! You're up!" Della's voice surprised me.

Apparently not.

I yelped, jumping up and skidding my toes against the carpet, nearly crashing into the wall. "Sorry," I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

Della laughed. "It's okay, Sophie." The teensiest flicker of a smile appeared on her face as she observed me. "Slept well?"

"Uhm, I guess so yeah," I reply, nodding. Wait, did I sound rude? "I mean, yeah, I did, completely so," I correct myself, tripping over my words like I fell on the stairs. God, I needed to sleep more often. I snort at the thought. Something I could only dream of getting these days.

"That's good," Della replied chirpily. "You ended up sleeping for quite some time, so we made sure not to disturb you! I let Grady and Edaline know and they agreed to allow you to stay here for a bit longer since you were asleep."

I nod gratefully, and I find my gaze wandering around the room, until I turn to stare at the window of the kitchen.

There were a few rows of carefully clipped hedges, trimmed to shape various elven animals, all of which I was able to identify thanks to my collecting of Prattles pins.

Della glances at the scenery through the glass, her eyes clouding over and becoming misty, a serene smile tugging at her lips. "That's a wyvern," she told me, pointing her delicate nail at the creature who was clipped in an animate stance, limbs spread out tensely as if in battle. "Stands for power and strength. Something we all need these days," she whispered sadly, her finger tracing the air across the room, as if she was touching the wyvern hidden beneath the sheet of glass separating us from the yard.

"We do," I agree quietly, my mouth stiffening into a tight line at the stinging thought of Keefe and Tam, who were both in the enemy's clutches.

Della shook her head, as if casting herself away from her melancholy thoughts. "We may not be wyverns. We're elves. But we are smart and we are many," she stated firmly. "Don't worry about Keefe and Tam, Sophie," she added gently, bringing me into a calming hug that dissolved some of my worries. Della could make anything infinitely better with her hugs. I rest my chin on her shoulder, exhaling a long breath, a wisp of air escaping my lips and releasing a bit of my stress. "The Black Swan are figuring this out, okay? Don't strain yourself over this. Go to school and focus on your studies. Have fun with your friends. Even though you are the Moonlark, you deserve to have as much time as you can being normal. And we'll all figure this out together."


	18. eighteen: base quest pt 1

**a/n: this chapter was long asf, so i had to break it into two parts. it's still more compared to the other chapters but uh yeah. I put a lot of love into this so I hope y'all like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

I tried to take Della's advice. I mean, I really tried. But when I have I ever been 'a normal teenager'?

I'm working on my homework for Lady Vannir's class, but my mind keeps straying to Tam and Keefe. How were they handling living at the Neverseens'? Since they'd angered the gnomes, they definitely weren't eating too healthy, at least.

I remember Keefe saying something about constantly eating rotted fruits, from when he had been with the Neverseen before.

I let my head crash onto the papers, my sight blurring and eyelids collapsing. My chest clenched tightly and my eyes watered, tears glazing over my vision.

I dropped the pencil, rubbing softly at my eyes. My skin slicked over with the dampness of my tears, I wiped the back of my hand off on my loose grey blouse.

Throughout the duration of the day, the entire house seemed to wallow in my stormy state. Grady and Edaline were spending a lot more time tending to the twins and a new transport- some kind of hybrid that required plenty of time and energy because it simply refused to eat.

As a result, my adoptive parents always returned to the house exhausted by the end of the day, eager to finish up dinner and get to sleep as soon as possible.

Of course, even though they faced their own problems, along with the fact that they too were worried about us and the Black Swan ever since Tam was taken- they still managed to set aside time for me.

Later that evening, during dinner- which was a soupy liquid with tiny green strips floating around the red pool- Edaline set down her spoon and glared at me. "Sophie, I'm concerned," she stated, and glanced over at Grady; he gave an affirmative nod, mumbling something incoherent with his mouth full of food. She raised an eyebrow. "I know you're worried for Tam and Keefe, but the Black Swan is looking for solutions. And about all that homework Foxfire issues you- I swear I'm going to complain to Magnate Leto personally," she joked. "They've been giving out so much work nowadays, and you've been stuffed up in your room really late into the nights. You need to do something fun... Why don't you hang out with your friends tomorrow, to cheer your spirits?"

I have seen everyone every day, at school of course, but we didn't get to talk for long because it was mostly just at lunchtime. The schedule was packed for the rest of a majority of the days. "Sure," I shrug, spooning a bit of the spicy soup into my mouth. It peppered my tongue, the spice herbs popping up in random sections of my mouth and igniting it.

Grady brought up the new recruit that they had hauled in, the difficult one, and all of us laughed. "So, you know the new recruit we have?" Grady asked me. I nod, slurping from my spoon. "Well, today, Wynn and Luna tried to get involved with his feeding." Grady groaned, and Edaline laughed painfully. "We ended up having to haul Silveny over to convince them to get out of the pen- we don't know what the hybrid's parts are bred from- which is why we're doing that DNA test next Tuesday."

I smiled, any worries about Keefe, Tam, and everything else temporarily washing away as I laugh with my family. It felt so natural, so close.

That night I went to sleep with a smile painted on my face.

"Sophie, wait!" Dex panted, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. "Give me a sec," he added, holding up a hand briefly and I roll my eyes, chortling. Finally, he rises up and dusts off his pants. "We're all playing base quest at Everglen. Do you wanna come?"

I think back to last night, to Edaline's remark, and decide she was right. Why not have some fun? I nod happily. "Why not?" I declare, grinning eagerly. "Now?"

"Yeah, right now," replied Dex, pointing to the school's Leapmaster. "Biana and Fitz are already there, duh, but Linh's on her way now and we can all meet up there. C'mon!" He smiles widely, his dimples peaking on either cheek, indenting deeply into his skin.

I shake my head, a light chuckle bubbling up my chest. "Let's go then."

Dex and I walk quickly, side by side as we hop up the swirling concrete steps, me nearly crashing down on our way up, but Dex managing to catch me, and I grabbed ahold of the railing at the same time, so luckily I didn't land a nasty fall.

We made it to the Leapmaster, and Dex pulled me into the capsule-like pod, both of standing awkwardly in the closed space. "Everglen!" we both shout at the same time, and the light wraps around us, carrying us all the way to our destination.

"You're here!" Fitz commented, observing us both. I blink and adjust to the regular light again.

"Yup," I say hesitantly, scratching the back of my neck. Fitz and I may not have been together all that long, and it had been a while since we broke up, but it was still awkward sometimes, especially when there weren't many of us there to keep the ice broken. We were okay as friends and our Cognate level was doing fine, although Sir Tiergan had agreed we needed to work on that trust more- which had been sort of chipped after we ended things. I wasn't all that worried though, I knew Fitz and I could overcome the awkwardness and return to being good friends just how it had been before we even were together. It would take a bit of time, that was all.

Biana strutted out the house, joining us by the gates. "No murderer check?" she jested, her teal eyes glittering with amusement.

"None of us," I confirmed, looking over at Dex.

"Are you sure you haven't turned psycho, _Deck_?" teased Fitz with a smirk.

Dex's cheeks went beet red. "N-no." He shifted his feet, staring at the ground as if something was burning into his back.

Biana snorted, glancing at the two of them with a bit of a grin tugging itself over her face. "All right, let's let them in Fitz, before they turn into killers out of impatience."

"I don't think that's how it works, Bi," Fitz commented, rolling his eyes.

Biana ignored him and raked her eyes over me.

I felt a bit jittery under her hot stare. _Was I wearing something awful again and she was going to reprimand me for wearing such atrocities_? I think to myself.

But she says nothing, only smiles casually at us and gestures to the yard, a malicious expression making its way onto her face. "Shall we break into teams and begin?"

"Sure!" Dex agreed.

"Okay... wait, where's Linh? We can do it girls against boys," Biana said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, she said she'd be here soon," Dex admitted, appearing crestfallen. "Maybe she doesn't like base quest."

"Or maybe she's suffering 'cause of Tam, you insensitive git," Fitz fired back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way—" Dex hurried to say, staring down at his feet, cheeks flushed.

"I know you didn't. Dude, you're so fun to tease," Fitz said, bumping shoulders with him. They share a quick glance and Dex immediately grins. Well, that was a fast way out of a mood.

"If Linh isn't here, we can just split it up, Dex and Fitz, me and Sophie," Biana interrupted, ignoring their dumbassery.

"Sounds good," Dex and Fitz chimed in at the exact same time.

"Abilities or no abilities?" I ask, playing with the hem of my sleeve as I glanced at Biana for her answer.

"Let's do it with abilities," the latter decided, grinning evilly.

I would've expected instant whines of "No fair!" since I'm the Moonlark and all, but both me and Biana were pleasantly surprised when all we received were a few nods followed by complete silence.

"Okay then!" Biana said, clapping her hands to abruptly cease the quietness that took over the short debate. "Let's get started."


	19. nineteen: base quest pt 2

**a/n: ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

I started to break into a jog beside Biana, our thighs brushing as we sprinted through the dewy grass. It was a momentary thing, but I soon realized that sometime in our run, mine and Biana's hands had interlocked, our fingers slid together and pressing warmth into each others' hands.

We had gotten about halfway across Everglen's pasture when I telepathically reach out to her mind to check on what we were about to do. _So, what's the plan_? I transmit, struggling to keep the connection secure while running.

_You're going to guard the location we pick, and I'll Vanish, travel to their base- which you'll discover by reading one of their minds, or both, because they'll likely try some kind of trick to keep you away from the actual location, _she thought_. Sounds good to you? _

_Okay,_ I reply, and to show her I understood, my fingers slide deeper into her clutch, squeezing her hand in agreement. _How about there_? I point a sweaty finger to the patch of various hedge sculptures aligning the house, one of which was the posing wyvern I had only noticed the last time I was here.

Biana nods, and we cross the yard swiftly, our bodies nearly hitting the wall in exhaustion. "We can't rest yet," Biana pants out. "Not until we beat their sorry asses," she adds confidently.

I grin. "Don't be so sure. Fitz and Dex are good at this game."

Biana scoffs. "They're mediocre at best. Don't humble them, Sophie."

"Okay okay," I say, and close my eyes, pressing both fingers on either side of my temples, concentrating on Fitz's mind. I pushed my whisper of consciousness over the length of the yard, searching for his mind. I find it, and delve into his thoughts stealthily. There were various images flashing through his mind: a riverbank, a patch of red fir trees by a bunch of stalky flowers that wove around them, and a few stumps hidden under a canopy of thistles. "He's trying to confuse me," I confirm, and decide to try Dex's mind this time.

I dive into his mental threads, plucking through the images he had at the front of his mind. I frowned slightly, noticing a few glowing thoughts that kept sorting to the back of his mind.

Deciding not to invade his privacy, I ignore those and focus on the strong images of different parts of Everglen that were potential candidates for their base.

I rifle through them, realizing that one of them were the same as Fitz's.

"Their base looks like a small circle of red fir trees, with these orange yellow flowers surrounding them. Does anything come to mind?" I report back to Biana, opening my mind and returning to our current situation at hand.

Biana tapped her chin thoughtfully, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, there are a lot of fir trees growing here but we have one part that kinda grows the way you described- and with the flowers and everything. I'm going in," she said steadily.

"Good luck," I mouth to her as she starts running away from the hedges and me, going straight for their base.

I prop my body against the side of the wall, keeping watch of the yard. I was almost certain it was going to be Dex coming to try and touch our base- but was somewhat surprised when I spotted Fitz's figure galloping across the lawn, eyes squinted in determination. I flex my fingers and slowly walk to the edge of our base, awaiting him.

He saw me and curved around the trees, beelining for the hedges.

I scream a battle cry and slam my body against the pushing breeze, running through the grass that tickled my exposed ankles.

Fitz dastardly avoided me, preventing an opportunity I almost had to hit his shoulder. "Get back here!" I yell, chasing after him. I manage to expertly turn around the trees, the ends of my lips curling up as I push the energy thrumming in the back of my mind into a brain push, my body hurling through the space at an impossible speed.

"No fair!" Fitz complained as I cornered him, wiggling my hands teasingly.

"Surrender," I order, trapping him between the wall- which was a good three meters away from our base.

Fitz was literally backed against the wall, with no choice but to allow me to hit his shoulder.

"Tagged!" I cackle.

He slumps his shoulders in submission, nodding. "You got me."

I smirk triumphantly, crossing my arms over my chest and glancing over the distance, trying to make out whether Biana or Dex were heading for this base.

Blowing a strand of my blonde hair out of my eyes, I squint at the purple clad girl sprinting like she was winning a marathon. "I did it!" she screamed joyously, pumping her fists into the air. "I touched their base, Sophie! We're winners!"

My eyes lit up and I broke into a run, throwing my arms around a laboriously breathing Biana. She wrapped her arms around my back, her cheek brushing mine. "We won, Soph. What did I tell you? We're the pros here," Biana breathed out, and unexpectedly rested her forehead against mine, her crystalline teal blue eyes boring into me. The tips of our noses knocked, and I felt the warm waves of air from her lips washing onto mine, warming them.

"We did," I whisper faintly.

My gaze kept subconsciously flickering to her lips- they looked unbelievably soft, and tantalizing.

Acting purely on my instincts, I lower my mouth onto hers, our lips connecting for a brief duration.

Biana let out a tiny squeak of surprise but she pressed her lips into mine with vigor. My tongue swished over her bottom lip, licking up some leftover lip gloss- it tasted like a foreign elven berry and mint, tingling the skin in my mouth- and we kissed for what felt like a moment that had lasted forever. I pulled away, my breath stolen right out of me.

I pant, my chest heaving as I struggled to make sense of what I just did.

_Did I just... kiss Biana Vacker?_


End file.
